1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a data transmitter that transmits data to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement in networking technology, there is a tendency that various types of electronic devices are designed to be compatible with networks. Besides, electronic devices are often connected to one another to set up a network environment at home.
An electronic device connected to a network is required to be active to communicate data with another electronic device. The electronic device consumes more power when active, resulting in higher power costs. Therefore, there has been applied a technology capable of switching electronic devices between standby and active modes. That is, an electronic device is activated only when data is received from another device, a predetermined condition is satisfied (for example, the electronic device is turned on with a remote controller), and the like.
With such a technology, however, the data storage device is activated every time data is transmitted, even if the data volume is low. Consequently, considerable amount of power is still consumed.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-217125 has proposed a technology in which an electronic device can communicate data even in the standby mode. Thus, the electronic device need not be activated for each data transmission and consumes less power.
Regardless of the use of the technology as described above, an electronic device is ON even in the standby mode and consumes more or less power. Although the electronic device consumes less power in the standby mode than in the active mode, it consumes some power if left ON for a long time. When a plurality of electronic devices are connected via a network, they consume substantial power altogether.